No Shoes No Shirt No Problems
by shmo
Summary: Kagome and Inu yasha go to mexico for a week... Inu yasha gets a new wardrobe... and the two enjoy getting a little closer than they expected


Ok I got this idea when I listened 2 this song. the 300th time. well something like that. it mite eventually be a song fic 2 No shoes, No shirt, No problems by Kenny Chesney. I luv that song!!! Lol maybe it's the fact that Kenny is one of the most gorgeous guys on the planet. :D ne way hope u like it :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. cept the clothes on my back. and a packet of black cats :D wait!!! My shirt is Chelsie's!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~~  
  
Kagome flopped herself on her bed. She was so hot; it was unbearable. She was clad in a deep red bikini and a pair of tan shorts. 'maybe' she thought to herself, ' it's cooler in the feudal era'  
  
Walking over to her dresser she flipped on the radio, and began to pack up her yellow backpack. 'a tank top, some flip-flops, and in the kitchen I'll get a water bottle' The radio commentary blasted out of the little electronic box:  
  
"When you hear Kenny Chesney's No shoes No shirt No problems call 1-800-265- 0498 and be the 47th caller to win an all expenses paid trip for two to Mexico, no matter where you live! And that number is again 1-800-265-0498."  
  
"Heh. yeah right." Kagome stated lazily, as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
'That would be fun,' thought Kaogme, 'Me and Inu yasha. Inu yasha? He'd never go!' She chuckled at her own stupidity,  
  
"This is Inu yasha were talking about." She said aloud, "Oh right. forgot the shards."  
  
(a/n can u see where this is headed?)  
  
Kagome walked into her room grabbed the shards from her desk and as she headed out the bedroom door she noticed the radio was still on.  
  
"Blues what blues? Hey I forgot 'em"  
  
'Why not' she mentally asked herself, 'I won't win but who cares'  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed "1 800 265 0498"  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
*Click*  
  
"Hello, you are on the air as. drum roll please. caller number 47!!! Meaning you have won the trip to Mexico! What's your name?"  
  
"Huh? You. You mean I won?"  
  
"Yup. you gotta name?"  
  
"Uh oh right. Higarashi, Kagome. So I really won?"  
  
"Yssery! Well Kagome we will be flying you to the tip of Baja California Sur in a city called San Lucas, you will be there for 7 days. They have the best white sand beaches and to top it off. No shoes No shirt No problems."  
  
"hehe technically I don't wanna go shirtless so how about no shoes bikini no problems."  
  
~~~  
  
"It's too hot! When is Kagome getting back here? I'm bored." Whined shippou.  
  
"Shut yur trap runt." Said Inu yasha threateningly. "I'll go get her. she's been gone too long." And he stood up to do so.  
  
"Inu yasha," said Miroku calmly, "she's only been gone for a day."  
  
Inu yasha sweat dropped. The monk was standing lazily against a tree.  
  
Sango not far away was playing with Kirara in a small field, and Shippou was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth on his rump naming complaint after complaint after complaint.  
  
"You know," continued Miroku, "You really should take a break from everything. Like what Kagome told us about. a vacation."  
  
"Ok, what are you getting at, Miroku?" Asked Inu yasha forcefully.  
  
"I was just saying. um. Inu yasha what are you doing?"  
  
In the middle of Miroku's little speech Inu yasha had turned and bolted away. "I wonder if I said something I shouldn't have?" said Miroku.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out of the dry well into feudal Japan. The air was hot but fresh. unlike residential Tokyo.  
  
'alright. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. bingo' thought Kagome as she saw Inu yasha land on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Inu yasha!!! Guess what!" Said Kagome enthusiastically grabbing his arm. "What?"  
  
"I won two tickets to Mexico!!!"  
  
"Mez zica? What?" Said Inu yasha more than a little confused.  
  
"Mexico." Repeated Kagome, "That's not the point, I got TWO tickets meaning I need to take another person. Do you want to come?"  
  
"What?? Me go somewhere. with you? Only us?"  
  
"Yeah.. but I guess if you don't want to come I could always take Ayumi or. Hojo." She said Hojo's name slowly with enunciation.  
  
"Hojo??? Who's that?" Said Inu yasha with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Oh. just some guy I know." Said Kagome trying not to laugh at Inu yasha's face.  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Said Inu yasha flustered. Kagome let out a small giggle, he looked like a 7 year old boy who was thinking to hard.  
  
"You two have a great time." Said Miroku from behind them. He had his lecherous smile plastered to his face. "Like I said a great time"  
  
Sango and shippou came around the trees next, "KAGOMEEEE!!!!" yelled shippou as he darted into Kagome's arms.  
  
"We'll bring you guys back something really nice." Promised Kagome as she and Inu yasha jumped down the well.  
  
When they exited the well house Inu yasha asked, "So how do we get to Mez zico?"  
  
"Inu yasha," Said Kagome, "were not leaving for 3 days but we will be flying in an airplane. But as of now. Your gonna need to fit in better." She stated looking up and down his person.  
  
~~~ (a/n scene change)  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha walked down the isles of the department store. Inu yasha looking very embarrassed in Kagome's mom's gray sweats with a black and white bandana covering his ears.  
  
"Ok first you need shoes. well flipflops." Said Kagome as she turned into the shoes section. "How 'bout these?" She pulled off a pair of dark blue sandals.  
  
Inu yasha shrugged. "Just try them on! Ok now walk a little. are they comfortable?" "Enough" Replied Inu yasha.  
  
"Alright we will get them for ya." Inu yasha looked a little confused so she added, " when I won the trip they gave me 100 dollars for preshopping. Let's go get you some shorts and shirts and swim trunks!"  
  
'She is clearly enjoying this too much' thought Inu yasha following behind Kagome, who was happily pulling things off hangers as she went.  
  
~~~  
  
End. for now. I'm lazy and I'll make a clean slate later. I'll be rewriting this four times over cause I like it and yet I don't so. blah now that I'm writing happy stuff. I can't get back into the depressing mode. it is kinda pathetic. Well I mite update soon. it all depends on me and my lazy ness  
  
R&R plz! I really want 2 know wut u think and. what color or patter swim trunks are gonna be on Inu yasha? NO speedos and NOTHING close to them. Thanks amill  
  
Happy writing! ~Shmo 


End file.
